Perplexed Musings
by tanginamo
Summary: Harry began thinking of the many reason why he had submitted, he briefly wonders why does he bother to try to deny Draco and him of the pleasure they both wanted? The silver blonde Slytherin owned him; he was stamped & certified as Draco's Property.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own and I am not claiming any ownership of Harry Potter, which was created by J.K. Rowling alone. 

**Title:** Perplexed Musings

**Author:** Noeleen a.k.a. ff-mistress

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry

**Genre:** Romance/Slash

**Rating:** R

**Info: **Hello I'm Noeleen 15, and Filipina. And yes, English IS NOT my native tongue.

**Summary: **Harry can never deny Draco of anything. And as he began thinking of the many reason why he had submitted, he briefly wonders why does he bother to try to deny Draco and him of the pleasure they both wanted? The silver blonde Slytherin owned him; he was stamped and certificated as Draco Malfoy's Property. 

**************

It was almost ironic that not just a while ago he was screaming like crazy when Draco literally tossed him on his shoulder and carried him to his room and now here he was sprawled out on the bed, groaning and squirming beneath Draco like a bitch in heat. It was useless really. No matter how strong his mind was protesting he was left helpless to stop his willing body as it arched against the questing fingers of his lover, not to add that Draco is a really pushy bastard. He willed himself to be prepared for the torture Draco had in store for him. The knowledge that the Slytherin took him this way for countless times before, on the bed, on the chair, on the table, on the floor, you name it, but not even a bit did it appease neither the burning anxiety nor the keen submissiveness he was currently feeling. Had it been in other situation from this, he would have recoiled from the touch and would have pushed the body away; he certainly would not have his fingers tangled inside his lover's silver-blonde mane, he certainly would have not clutched Draco even more closer just so to have his skin pressed against his own and most certainly he wouldn't have been moaning in pleasure like he was doing now.

He wanted nothing to do with Draco Malfoy, but the blonde was like the forbidden fruit of Eden, the root of all evil the very reason why he should have stayed away, the fruit that once you've taken even as much as a single bite, you'll be bound to take another bite and then another and another, until it becomes an addiction you can never live without. 

He was aware as to how his mate wanted to claim him tonight, to torture him with pain-staking gentleness, with insaning slowness, to have him mewling in submission and pleading for completion. He didn't know how or why they end up on Draco's bed _again, _not that he minded it very much, not when Draco was too intent to suckling the pulse on the side of his neck. And no matter how hard he tried to prevent it another blissful moan escaped his lips and felt it when Draco smiled against his neck. In fact this was already an ordinary occurrence to him because he knew that the moment his eyes met gray-silver ones he would be in Draco's bed one way or another.

With him delirious with ecstasy and shouting out for more of Draco's attention, who would have believed that he was a blushing virgin before Draco decided to put an end to that with a mere lick of the lips. Harry bit his lips and mewled softly when Draco's probing fingers prepared him. He was only dimly aware of the Draco's tongue swirling against the soft flesh beneath his earlobe aside from that he was incoherent of what's happening around him.

The room that was silent apart from the harsh breathing and panting was suddenly broken by a sharp gasp from Harry."Oh God Draco!" He threw his head back while Draco continued grazing his teeth on the Gryffindor's nipple accompanied by a sudden forceful entry of Draco's cock inside him.

"What'd you do that for?!" He screamed suddenly slapping Draco on the back of the head. " You surprised me!" He yelled while glaring daggers at the smirking Slytherin, then felt that Draco was only half-buried in him.

"I had to! You were off to your Dream Land." The Slytherin muttered.

Then without warning he began moving inside Harry. 

"Draco?!" he gasped and jumped when Draco accurately poked his prostrate.

"And now I have to make sure you stay with me while I'm screwing you." With that as the Slytherin's last words, Draco took Harry's arms and pinned it above his head.

An ecstatic scream broke out from Harry's throat and he vaguely thought that it might be heard outside Draco's room but Harry was quite sure Draco didn't mind if they were heard because Draco was intent on drilling him on the bed. 

He was sure he would pass out from Draco's long hard thrusts, but Draco wouldn't let him. He was left with choice but to moan and blindly reach for the orgasm Draco was handing him.

*************

Muttering something incoherent he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes and instantly winced when his body ached not to mention the one that was vilely used by no other than Draco.

_Draco._

_Draco's room._

_Sex._

_Three multiple climax achieved._

That was enough clues and vivid images started passing behind closed eyes that opened suddenly, which was comparatively wider than the usual. He blushed scarlet when he met the knowing smirk on his lover's face.

"Well, I'm glad you remember about our midnight rendezvous."

"I told you I have to study with Hermione and Ron!" Harry yelled, fumbling around to look for his discarded clothes. Mentally sighing when he saw that his robe was too far from the bed and there was no way he could get it without walking to it naked. "Will you at least have enough decency to shut your eyes Draco?!" 

Draco just shrugged his shoulder then leaned against the headboard. "First, it's a Saturday and I think it's only rightful to have my lover for myself during weekends and Granger and Weasel must realize that as of now." 

 "But it's certainly not rightful to shag your boyfriend more times than he is capable of!" He shouted furiously, cursing his aching arse.

"I think you took it to well." 

He knew something else was coming when Draco smiled carnally at him. 

"And about your second question. No, I'm sorry to offend you, but really I don't have enough decency to close my eyes while you dress simply because I already saw every little inch of your body, kitten."

With that Harry felt the forceful pulling of the white sheets, revealing both him and Draco in their birthday suits.

Then felt the silver-blonde Slytherin crawling towards him with that familiar sinister grin playing across his lips.

"Draco don't you dare come near me! Merlin I'm sore!" Harry screamed while squirming to get away from his lover.

"Are you really?" 

**************

Two pairs of outraged eyes, stared dumbstruck and gaped at Draco's door.

They only snapped their jaws shut when someone shout, "You two, get over it!" who vaguely sounded like Pansy.

"I really don't think it's such a good idea to fetch Harry, uhm won't you agree?" 

"Yeah I guess you're right.

With that Ron and Hermione walked together, their cheeks flaming scarlet, then shook their heads and began laughing together.

^_^ The End ^_^

**A/N:**  I finished this for about an hour! Yay! Review please! And oh just a shameless plug here, please read my other Draco/Harry: An Ecstatic Enigma. ^_^


End file.
